


take second best, put me to the test

by gabriphales



Series: gomens drabble hell [72]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Comfort Sex, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25574230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabriphales/pseuds/gabriphales
Summary: gabriel tends to aziraphale after angelic meetings
Relationships: Aziraphale/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Series: gomens drabble hell [72]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664713
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	take second best, put me to the test

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this a little tipsy i am so sorry rum inspires the worst in me

it's a simple matter of conclusion that aziraphale, former guardian of the eastern gate, and most esteemed principality, requires a little more attention than the other angels. that's what gabriel has decided, after century upon century of unfortunate, uncomfortable encounters. conversations that dwindle on burnt, sour tongues, and hands that twitch and twist in anxious repetition. 

over time, he's realized what aziraphale needs most. a stern, loving, _gentle_ hand. one to soothe his trepidations, whilst, at the same time, providing a buffer for his blows. he's too weak to handle michael's criticisms, however subtle they may be. and gabriel can tell that. he can tell from the shaking, the wide eyes, the _breathingbreathingbreathing_ \- he always looks so scared when they're done with him, and gabriel is left to wonder what went wrong. whether the fault is aziraphale's, or his own.

regardless, they have a compromise. the sort of thing that goes unspoken, even when it really shouldn't. gabriel takes aziraphale into his office, promises the other archangels it's only a matter of signing papers, meaningless wavers, and carefully pries him apart. piece by piece, bit by bit. with two fingers to stroke over a clothed crotch, nestling up into the knot of aziraphale's tension. aziraphale always ruts down for him, so eager, so obedient. he does exactly as is expected, without even having to be asked.

such is the mark of a good angel.

gabriel will admit - there's some carnal pleasures to the matter. he especially likes having aziraphale atop his desk, seeing him spread out, squirming. how nervous he gets just before he's devested, _defiled._ each item of clothing torn away another etch in the carving of his well-earned sanctum. because there's nothing shameful, nothing _dirty_ about being fucked by an archangel. especially not by him. he's lifting aziraphale to new heights, holding him down with a strength part human, part divine. and aziraphale always gives him anything he wants, anything he asks for.

even now, he's willing. mumbling with teary eyes, hushed whimpers - "michael really was quite rude this time, i don't know what i did wrong. and sandalphon - s-sandalphon - "

he never completes that thought. gabriel is heaving him over the top of his desk, pulling his trousers down, and getting to work. toying with aziraphale's clit as if it were an artisanal candy, licking and sucking until the bulb goes red. wet drips down his thighs, wet drips down like silk, and gabriel laps it all up. leaving lovebites and kisses in the indents of molars along aziraphale's sensitive skin.

"you're fine," he tells him. "just let yourself feel good, let go."

and aziraphale does. aziraphale cums for him, shaking like an ill lamb. he clings onto gabriel, doesn't let go of him until the last of his shudders die down.

and if gabriel didn't know better, he'd say his attachment was growing unprofessional.

**Author's Note:**

> the return of my gabriphale content is nigh


End file.
